Slow
by princessjoey630
Summary: On a stormy night, two people are inside, filled with longing, desire and emotion. Caskett. Oneshot.


**A/N I said recently that I wouldn't be writing anything new for a while - I started writing this in March. And then two VERY bossy people ordered me to post it. But I love them anyway.**

**Feedback would be very appreciated on this one - I've never written anything like this, and I wanted to get it just right. Thanks.**

OoOoO

They'd kissed before. Many times, in fact. On the cheek, on the hand, and eventually, on the lips. Anything further than that was quickly halted by giggles. Those first kisses had been ones of nervousness, of uncertainty, of testing the waters to see what they could, and would, do.

Beckett leaned forward slowly and closed her eyes, pressing her lips onto his. She was sitting in front of him, and clasped her hands together behind his neck, drawing herself in closer. He reciprocated, easing himself in nearer and placing one hand on her waist, the other against her back.

Their lips parted momentarily before being placed back on each other repeatedly. Castle had grown so used to her cherry lip-gloss that now, tasting her without it, made it seem even more different yet strangely wonderful.

They both opened their eyes the same time, Beckett's long eyelashes brushing against his skin. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes; he gazed into her green ones…the mutual look of adulation drove them to continue. Castle pulled her in closer to him, so she was pressed against his chest while still holding herself up with her hands behind his neck, her shoulders hunching slightly as she continued embrace him. He brushed over her collar bone with his fingers, making her smile into their kiss.

Feeling his breath against her was having an effect, it was undeniable. Here she was, sitting against this beautiful man, and there was nothing stopping them.

Tongues collided every few moments. Castle kept pushing Beckett's long hair from her face, which was still damp from their run through the rain, increasing the sense of passion between them. Castle grabbing her hand and making the mad dash to the apartment was the cause for this…_moment_ they were experiencing; running inside, laughing at their dripping attire, before stopping and realizing that they were still holding hands. It had all progressed from there – through the kitchen, down the hall, to his room, to his bed…

It occurred to her now that she was only wearing her usual button-down shirt and jeans. Releasing her hands, but not stopping the kiss, she undid the buttons and pulled the shirt away, then placed her hands on his face. As if communicating by osmosis, Castle slipped off his shirt as well, not even pausing for air. He moved his kisses down her neck, slowly, approaching her collar bone. "You sure?" he whispered against her, his breath tickling her skin.

Beckett didn't even miss a beat. She tipped her head back, keeping her eyes closed. "Yes."

It was as if that was the magical word. They were filled with longing, desire and emotion. Avidly, zippers were unfastened and clasps were undone, leaving a small pile of attire lying at the base of the bed. It wasn't an aggressive urgency that filled them – it was a slow flame that burned between them, initiating gentle desire.

The dampness of their skin contrasted with the warm air around them, adding to the lustful ambience. The apartment was silent except for their breathing, further emphasizing the powerful connection between them – they were alone. No-one else was there. No interruptions.

Lightning flashed outside, illuminating them for a brief instant. The lights of the city seemed to have disappeared, as if giving them the privacy they wanted. Dark clouds brewed in the sky, and low, rumbling thunder could be heard in the distance, coming nearer again. Apart from the intermittent flashes, a hazy glow came from a lamp that stood in the corner, providing them with a very dim and romantic light.

Castle turned slowly and carefully, pressing her into the mattress…


End file.
